Our Last Chance
by AnonymousWriterSC
Summary: It's been 4 years since the virus spread. It all started when Tris was 12 years old and the government started working on it. After her parents get infected Tris and her brother Caleb run away and start a Dauntless Camp. What happens when 2 camps need to combine in order to save the population? Tris/Four, Shauna/ Zeke Uriah/Marlene Will/Christina
1. introduction

Introduction

Tris POV

Its been 4 years since the virus spread, 2 since my parents got infected, and 1 since I became the leader of the Dauntless Camp. My brother Caleb is second in command since he's not as brave as me.

I don't know of the world is ever going to be normal again or if I'm going to save what small population we have let but I know one thing, I was damn sure going to try.

Some people think I'm to young to lead this camp, I mean I'm only 16 years old my 17th birthday is in 2 months. No one tries to defy me though. My 2 bestfriends Eric and Christina always stand by my side.

Here at Dauntless Camp we take in any people who don't have signs of the infection. Some people find us in time and some people don't.

Nobody knows the history of this virus except me and that's gonna stay this way. It's better if it got out, I'd probably be killed. Not even Caleb knows, he would look at my father a different way considering it was him who created it.

I never even explained what the virus does.. You have to be exposed to this virus such as being bitten, or scratched. it turns you into a zombie-like creature, we've decided to call them Divergents since we can't control them. Our camp has never been attacked by these creatures though, we created this camp to have maximum security at all cost. We have a big fence surrounding the camp and its electrical, so no one ever dared to touch it.

I don't know if we are all that's left of humanity, but there are rumors that there are other camps and people who have not turned yet. I know someday we need to find out if these rumors are true because the population of our camp has started to drop recently, many people have been so scared that they started killing themselves, or they escape only to met by Divergents.

And all I know is that I will do whatever it takes to protect my people and my camp, because I want to save this world and at least make something right from my fathers wrongs.


	2. The fallen camp

Chapter 2: Coming together

Fours POV

"They've reached us" yells my bestfriend and second in command Zeke.

"What how" I exclaim

"I don't know but if we wanna save the rest of our camp we have to go NOW" Zeke yells grabbing the rest of the weapons from the closet and stuffing them into a black duffel bag.

"Zeke if we go out there we could die!"

"And if we stay here, we ARE gonna die, so we're going. Grab your stuff and let's go" Zeke yelled leaving the room.

I knew he was right so I reluctantly got up and grabbed my black bag and stuff some clothes in there and a blue rock statue that my mother gave me just before she turned. I ran out of my tent and was met up by Zekes little brother Uriah who was 2 years younger than us.

"Come on the rest of us are this way" he said while waving his hand for me to follow. We got to the end of our makeshift fence. While we were escaping I heard multiple screams and that awful breathing n"oise the Divergents make. I covered my ears and kept running. I was partially angry at myself because I could've stayed and fought but I'm also the leader of this camp and I had to keep going. 

After running what it felt like for days we reach an old abandoned building. A couple of survivors and soldiers walked in and scoped out the place to see if there were any Divergents. To our luck there were none. I Sat down against the wall and sighed. Shortly after I was deep in my thoughts Zeke came and sat down next to me.

"You know it's not your fault"

"Yes it is I knew we were low on security and I did nothing about it. Zeke where are we gonna go, if we stay here we die and if we stay outside we'll die" I said putting my head in my hands.

We sat there for a second until, Zeke gasped liked he had a light bulb go off in his head.

"first dude pull your head out of your ass and act like a leader and second I don't know if this is true, but there is a camp located outside of Chicago called Dauntless. Now from what I've gathered of our surroundings we should be about a couple miles from there" Zeke says

"You know sometimes it's weird when your smart, and what do we got to lose?" I looked around at the remainder of our camp about 13 women, 7 kids and 24 men that's 44 out of 147, not even half of our camp survived. I sigh a great sigh. "Well if we don't want to loose any more people I suggest we move now" I say hopefully not regretting it.

"Seriously! Everybody get up we have to move now. We will be going to a camp called Dauntless" Zeke says shouting.

I really hoped that Zeke was right about this camp because I did not want to give false hope to people who have lost there loved ones.


	3. Coming Together

Tris POV

I sat in my office that overlooked the camp it was a one way window so no one could see me. I put my head in my hands and sighed. Why did my dad have to do this?

Thats when Christina walked in.

"Yes Christina?" I sprang up from my head in my hands.

"OH MY GOD, Will asked me out!" Christina shreiked.

"It's about time, I though I would have to lock you guys in a room till it happened." I say while giving her a hug. I'm glad people try to live normally even with all this stuff that is going on.

So tell me the details. "Okay so I was in the caf-" She begins and I start to zone out that's when the alarm blares. ANT ANT ANT ANT, the annoying sound it makes. "Ugh, I hate that sound" Christina says while getting up and putting her hands over her ears.

I look out my window and see Eric making his way to the entrance of the camp. I go to my office closet and grab a gun. I make my way out the office running with Christina in tow. As I reach the entrance, I hear yelling and make my way over to the commotion.

"Just let me talk to your leader" says a deep voice.

"Why what do you want" Eric yells back. Eric knows the rules we always let in people but never this much have ever came to seek shelter. "Eric-" I yell only to be cut off with the infamous shreik of the Divergents. Everyone looks at me.

Fours POV

We make our way out of the abandoned building only to be met by a couple of Divergents. As they approach us I shoot 4 of them in the head while Zeke shoots the others.

"RUN" I yell to the people. Uriah takes the front and leads them to where he presumes the camp is. Zeke and I stay in the back shooting Divergents. They really are an ugly sight, but one of them catches my eye. It's wearing an eyepatch cause, I think it doesn't have enough brain capacity to take it off. Edward. I remember him we had to cut his eye out because one of the Divergents scratched his eye during combat. We only had a couple of interactions but he was still one of my best fighters. I quickly shoot him in the head and follow Zeke. Only to be tripped by a wire. I stand up quickly and hear a loud alarm sound. We keep running in the sound of the alarm.

When we reach the sound we are met up with a big muscular guy who is taller than me by a couple inches, and a bunch of soldiers.

"WHat do you want" he yells

"I need to speak to your leader" I say calmly

"Why, What do you want" he says louder this time

"Eric-" a loud feminine voice says behind her but she's cut off by a Divergent shreik. We all turn to see the source of the voice.

"Let them in, I hear Divergents" a short girl says. I look at her and take in the sight. She looks about 5'3, she had long blonde hair that reaches down to her elbows. Pretty didn't even describe her, she was beautiful. But why was a girl yelling at a big muscular guy who looks as if he could break her in half.

They open up the gate and lead us inside. I walk up to the girl only to be stopped by the guards. They put there hands on my chest and yell at me to stop walking closer. I step back with my hands up in surrender.

"Have you come to seek shelter?" The girl says. I process what she says, but I only take a minute to scan her, she's short but she has a lot of muscle and curves. Something about this girl makes me trust her.

"Hello are you there" she says more forcefully this time.

"Yes, I would like to speak to your leader." She starts laughing along with the guards. The guy who stopped us Eric just rolls his eyes.

"Why is that funny" and she says something I did not expect.

"I am the leader." She says standing taller, or at least trying to.

"Damn, she's hot" says Uriah so suddenly.

"Uriah!" I yell " I'm sorry please ignore my friend" I say glaring at him. I turn back to her and she blushes slightly, but composes herself.

"umm okay. Eric send in Lauren to give them a tour of the place." She says while turning around, only to be followed by a taller dark-skinned girl, who was pretty but wore a lot of makeup.

She turns around " Whoever is the leader of your camp come and follow me." She says while continuing to walk. I look over at Zeke and Uriah and motion for them to come with me. While we walk to follow the girl I hear Eric telling the rest of my camp to follow him.


	4. The Fight

Fours POV

She led us over to a big tree that had a ladder leading up to a big treehouse. She climbed up the ladder and motioned for us to follow. When we got up to the top there we walked over to where she was standing. She opened double doors that led to the living room I suppose everything was wooden, but the couches and sofas had cushions on. The treehouse had a stairway the I presume led to her bedroom.

"Take a seat" she said and sat in a chair across from the couch, all 3 of us sat on. We sat there for a minute as she skimmed over us as if she was studying us.

"What are you doing to my people?" I say breaking the silence, She looks at me as if I were crazy for just speaking out.

"Eric took them over to the infirmary to get them checked out." she says never breaking contact with my eyes. "So what brings you here" she says slightly slumping back into her chair.

It takes me a minute to realize I was staring at her, that's when Zeke nudged me. "Oh um, we were attacked by Divergents. We don't know how they got into our camp" I say. I still don't know her name yet.

"hm" is all she says then looks around. " I see, you guys are welcome to stay here we have enough food and water. "Oh and since you missed the tour and where you'll be staying I'll show you" she says while standing up, and walking away not bothering to see if we're following her. "Wait" I begin, "What is your name?"

" I don't think your ready for that yet"she smirks. She leads us back down the ladder. We walk around the compound she shows us the places where we can get clothes, eat, and the training place. She stops here though. She starts explaining to us we will be going through training even though she can tell that we all have experience. Someone calls her over, "wait here" she says and walks away.

"Man she's so hot, you think I'd get in trouble for asking out the leader of the camp" Uriah says while checking her out. Zeke just snorts.

"I don't know Uriah, Four over here has been eyeing her from the minute we got here." Zeke says while smirking at me.

"No I haven't I'm just surprised that a girl like that is the leader of this camp, it looks like anyone could beat her" I say just not to raise suspicion.

Someone laughs behind us. I turn around only to be met by the girl. CRAP.

"oh really" she says while crosing her arms. "Is that a challenge?" She says while narrowing her eyes at me.

We've seemed to have attracted attention because there are people whooping and cheering around us. "Dude your in trouble" I hear someone yell from the back.

"Well"she says?

"I don't want to hurt a leader" she only scoffs at this and leads me to a ring. She takes off her leather jacket and chucks it at the brown haired girl I saw her with earlier. While she does this she earns catcalls from other guys, she glares at them and they shut up. She's wearing a black sports bra under and black shorts. I couldn't help but stare. **(In this story Tris isn't very shy, she has a butt and boobs, she's outgoing. She's not a virgin as well! Just thought I'd throw that in there. In time you'll know who took it. ;))**

Well looks like we're going to fight.

 **Tris POV**

"leader" says Caleb. I tell Uriah, Zeke, and Four which is a weird name for someone to wait there and I run over to my brother.

"What" I say.

"The new people led a variety of Divergents here, soon they'll comeback and they know where we are" he says which makes me a little scared, and I don't want to deal with this right now.

"We'll deal with this later' I say nodding towards him. I run back over to the 3 boys only to catch the last part of there conversation.

"No I haven't I'm just surprised that a girl like that is the leader of this camp, it looks like anyone could beat her" the more attractive one Four says. I start laughing which causes all 3 of them to look at me.

"Oh really" I say while crossing my arms to make me look more intimidating. "Is that a challenge?" I say narrowing my eyes at him. I see a couple of people surrounding us and calling out stuff.

"Well" I say while smirking.

"I don't want to hurt a leader" he says while looking at me as if he were trying to let me off easy. I just scoff and motion for him to follow me. We make our way to the ring (just a couple mats pushed and stacked togther) I take off my jacket and chuck it at Christina who catches it smirking. This earns me a couple cat calls and I just glare at the boys, they know better than to do that.

I put my hands up and he does the same. We start circling each other, I start studying him. Then I lunge at him, I grab him right arm and flip him over my knee while punching him square in the face. He lands on his back and grunts. I pin him down as he tries to struggle.

"How's that for a girl like me, by the way my names Tris" I say. Everyone starts to laugh and Eric comes over to help me up. "Good job" he says while smirking at me.

As I stand up I offer my hand to four to help him up and he takes it reluctantly. "Im sorry I underestimated you" he looks genuine as he says this. " Happens all the time but don't let it happen again." I say while glaring at him then I turn on my heels and walk out with Eric.

 **I'm sorry I suck at writing fight scenes, but tell me what you think!**


	5. Getting Around

hy


End file.
